


Enter Patton

by Tealover423



Series: We'll Make it Together [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Eventual Logicality - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), platonic royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealover423/pseuds/Tealover423
Summary: Patton's life isn't perfect, but can a new school make it better?





	Enter Patton

Patton woke up practically jumping out of bed. He was so excited! Today he was starting at a new school! He couldn’t wait to meet all the new people! He heard a grunt down the hall and decided he needed to quiet down a little (don’t need anyone getting mad first thing in the morning). He set to work picking out an outfit for the day, a light blue polo with khakis and his favorite gray sweatshirt. Once he finished getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but squeal with excitement! He heard a door slam shut and flinched. _You need to calm down or you’re just going to make everyone angry, and that won’t end well for you. It’s too early for them. They don’t have to get up for quite a while._ Patton listened to his thoughts swirl around as he decided to head to the kitchen, still jittery with excitement. He put some toast in the toaster and then looked at the clock, 7:30. He had to get a move on, classes start at 9 and he has to walk. The toast popped up and he grabbed it, running over to his backpack and grabbing that as well. Then he took off, heading for school.

The sky was just waking up as he was walking and it was a little chilly, so he was glad he brought his sweatshirt. He walked with a skip in his step. 30 minutes later he was finally there! He ran up the steps and through the doors. As he went through the doors he saw several people look at him. He just smiled and waved. He pulled out his schedule and decided to go find his locker. He walked through the halls he smiled and waved at everyone he passed. Some people waved back or gave a head nod, others did not.

Once he reached his locker he had to try and get it open. He was used to having a lock that you set yourself, but at this school the lockers all have set codes. After his third attempt he heard someone behind him, “Hey, you’re new here aren’t you?” Patton span around smiling, “I sure am! How could you tell?” he laughed. The other person smirked, “You’re having locker troubles. These locks like to give you hell. Want me to give you a hand?” Patton practically bounded out of the way, “Oh yes please! That would be fantastic!” The other person laughed at his antics and went to mess with the lock. It opened and Patton was amazed, “How did you?” The other person laughed, “It just opened like any other locker, maybe you were turning it the wrong way? It’s left, right, left.” Patton started laughing, “Ohhh, I was going the wrong way! Thank you, friend!” The other person smiled, “No problem buddy, my name’s Joan by the way.” “Nice to meet you Joan! I’m Patton, and thank you again sooooo much!” Joan laughed as he began walking away, “see you around Patton.” Patton squealed, “BYEEE!” _Yay! Classes haven’t even started yet and I already have a new friend! This year is going to be great!_

As he was walking towards his first class he heard quiet mumbling around him. He kept hearing little things like _scary_ and _thinks he’s better than everyone else_. He looked to see another boy make his way through the halls. The looks were all directed at him. He didn’t look that scary to Patton. He just looked stoic and lonely. That is when he decided, he was going to make this person his friend! He just has to wait for the right moment. For now, he has to go to class.

The right moment turned out to be 3rd period. Patton had gotten to class early, and boy was he glad he did, because sitting all the way in the back was the boy! Patton decided he should approach calmly in order not to scare him. He got next to him and then he spoke, “Do you mind if I sit here?” The boy looked at him. His expression was hard to read, “I do not mind. It is not my seat and it is open, therefore, I see no reason why you could not sit there.” Patton laughed, I like this kid already! “Well thank you! My name’s Patton by the way! What’s yours?” Patton saw him glance at the other students before turning back towards him, “My name is Logan, Logan Rhodes.” Logan stuck his hand out to shake Patton’s, but Patton couldn’t help it! Logan was just too adorable to him! Patton pulled him into a huge hug. He felt Logan tense up and immediately released him. He started going into freakout mode! “I’m so sorry, I should have asked! I just don’t think sometimes! I make a friend and I just got to hug them!” Logan was still frozen in front of him until finally he let out a single word, “Friend?” Patton felt his eyes light up! Yupp, this kid, Logan was too cute! “Well yeah, I mean, well, if you’d like that, that is.” Logan didn’t respond for a second, but then his eyes locked with Patton’s, “Yes, I think… I think that would be adequate. However, I should let you know, I am not the most social person.” Patton laughed, that was obvious to him, but it didn’t change his mind. “That’s ok buddy,” Patton went to pat Logan’s back, “You seem like a great guy to me.” Patton saw a little smile emerge on Logan’s face, and that was the moment when he decided he was going to try and see that smile as often as possible. “Yes, well, you seem like “a great guy”, as you put it, to me as well.” Then their class started.

After class was over Patton looked to Logan again, “What are you doing after school?” He looked a little shocked again, “Um, well, I was going to go to the library for a bit, but after that I don’t think I have any plans. Why do you ask? Do you need help studying?” Patton laughed, “You do know it’s the first day of school right?” Logan blushed a little, “Oh, um well yes, but nobody ever asks me that for any other reason.” Patton’s smile dropped a little, “Well, I am! After you finish at the library Logan, let’s go get something to eat!” Logan looked at him a little confused, “Ok, I will probably finish around 4:00pm. If you wish to meet me there.” Patton jumped out of his seat causing Logan to flinch a little, “Alright buddy! I’ll see you later!” Then Patton hurried out the door not missing the tiny smile that emerged once again on Logan’s face.

After all of his classes were over Patton had some time to kill. He had an hour until he was supposed to meet Logan, so he decided to just stroll the halls. After a while of walking around, just taking in everything he decided to just head back towards the library. That’s when he saw someone peaking their head around a corner. Patton, being curious decided to figure out what this kid was looking at. He came up behind him and spoke, “What are you looking at?” The kid jumped and looked frightened, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you there friend, I was just seeing why you were peering around the corner like that,” Patton laughed, “I’m Patton by the way!” This kids whole exterior suddenly changed as he put on a broad smile and took a bow, “Why hello Patton, I am…” he was cut off by another voice. “Roman, I’ve been waiting for you!” Patton saw, Roman’s face drop as the other person approached. He looked like a typical jock. He threw his arm around Roman’s shoulder and Roman looked frightened. “Who’s your new friend Ro?” he smirked, “Oh, he’s not a, I mean… I only just met him,” Roman said. The other boy snickered and then Patton spoke up, “My name’s Patton! And I don’t think Roman wants to talk to you right now,” Patton saw Romans eyes lock with his own. “Patton? Oh I see, you’re the new kid aren’t you? The one who’s been trying to befriend all the freaks.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, all my friends are great!” He smiled brightly. The boy laughed, “Well if that’s the case then I suggest you keep moving because this guy is definitely a freak.” Patton watched as he shook Roman. Patton frowned a little, “Oh I don’t think so, he seems great to me!” Patton looked Roman in the eyes and he saw a little smile begin to appear on Roman’s face. Patton couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Roman’s arm and started pulling him away from the other kid. He saw a little panic appear in Roman’s eyes so he said, “Come on Ro, let’s go this way!”

Once Patton had deemed them far enough away he stopped dragging him and started trying to talk to him again, “So your name’s Roman? That’s a pretty cool name!” Roman smiled a little, “Um, thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me though, I just met you.” Patton looked Roman in the eyes again, “Maybe, but I could tell you didn’t want to be around him and he didn’t seem very nice. Plus, I could tell from your short introduction that we are gonna be great friends!” Roman smiled back, “Well, you’re definitely right about him not being a very nice person. He and his cronies love to pick on me,” Roman’s smile faltered, “but I think we could be good friends if you would actually like that,” he added to the end. Patton threw his arms around Roman and drew him in a huge hug. “Of course! I would love to be friends with you!” He felt Roman return his hug which made Patton 10 times happier. “Oh, I’m glad you were comfortable with me hugging you! I did that earlier to someone else I met today and I don’t think they knew how to react.” “Someone didn’t want a hug from you? Inconceivable!” Patton laughed, “Princess Bride! That’s a good one!” Roman smiled, he looked proud of himself. “But, I think my other friend just has some social issues, I’ve heard he doesn’t talk to anyone,” Roman looked like he was pondering something for a moment, “Who is this friend of yours?” “His name is Logan Rhodes”, Roman looked shocked for a moment, but the he said, “I do have to say, I personally have never spoken to him and now that I think about it I only ever see him talk to teachers, sometimes. I mean he seems really intimidating to me,” Roman said shyly at the end. This made Patton a little sad. Is this how everyone sees Logan? No one even gives him a chance. He decided he was going to have to change that. “Oh! He was so kind to me though! I should introduce you all! We could be great friends! I’m actually supposed to meet him at the library, I think we are going to get food somewhere! You should come with us!” Patton started tugging Roman, not really giving him a choice, “O-okay, if you’re sure,” Patton heard Roman laugh behind him.

Just as they reached the library the door was opening and Patton saw Logan come out. “Logan!” Patton ran over to him making sure he still had Roman in his grasp. “Hey Logan, how was the library? This is my new friend Roman, do you care if he joins us?” Patton watched as Logan’s eyes locked with Roman’s, “Roman Prince, I don’t mind, I don’t have any personal qualms with him,” Patton watched as his eyes them shifted back to meet his own gaze, “as for my time in the library, I’d say it was quite satisfactory.” Patton smiled grabbing Logan’s arm with his free arm tugging both his new friends down the hall. He was beaming as he dragged them out the school doors. Yupp, Patton thought to himself, this is going to be a great year!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for repeating the dialogue from the previous stories towards the end, but I wanted to show Patton's view during the conversations :)


End file.
